


Bound

by CaptainLyssa



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLyssa/pseuds/CaptainLyssa
Summary: Exploring a new planet, Trip is caught in an antimatter explosion. But is he really dead?The idea for this story came from an abandoned work by Slashbaby. The plot had such protentional I had to run with it. You can find it on FFNet under the title Finding Trip.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer & Malcolm Reed, Jonathan Archer/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bound

“Malcolm,” Trip ordered, “get yourself and Hoshi back to the shuttle pod.”

“Sir,” came the shocked response in an upstanding British accent.

“That’s an order, Lieutenant,” Trip declared, his head under a console. Sighing, he knew Lt. Reed wouldn’t go unless he had a very good reason. Pulling himself out and standing to his full height, Commander Tucker glared. “We tripped a sensor coming into this cave. It seems the previous occupants didn’t want visitors, even after their civilization imploded. If you don’t get your butt and Hoshi’s back to _Enterprise_ on the double, we will all die in an antimatter explosion. Oh,” suddenly unzipping his uniform and reaching beyond the black undershirt, Trip pulled off a chain, “give this to Jon. He’ll understand.”

“Sir,” Malcolm took the offered object without a second thought, closing it in his palm and depositing it in a pocket for safe keeping. Then tried again, “Trip?”

“I ordered you to get out of here,” the Commander was in full force, his body vibrating with supressed emotion. “I can hold off the explosion for sixty to seventy seconds. You don’t have the training, Lt. Reed, so get going. NOW.”

“Aye, Sir,” Malcolm nodded.

The expression on Trip’s face said it all. Carefully lowering himself back to the ground, he quickly disappeared beneath the work station. Pivoting on one foot, Lt. Reed scooped up a frozen Ensign Sato and barrelled out of the cave. They’d have very little time to spare if they wanted to escape the shock wave.

“We can’t leave him,” Hoshi stated, tears in her eyes as Malcolm sat at the shuttle pods controls. He’d dumped her on one of the rear seats, closed the hatch and commenced the pre-flight checks without saying a word.

“We don’t have a choice,” Reed responded in a soft tone, before quoting T’Pol. “The needs of the many. If we don’t get into the planet’s mesosphere, and past the interference with the com’s, we can’t get the bridge to lock onto Commander Tucker’s bio signs.”

Understanding it to be at slim hope at best, the communications officer snapped out of her guilt. Taking the co-pilot’s seat, Hoshi prepared to contact _Enterprise_ the moment she had a signal. “Let’s hope Hess or one of the other engineer’s has found a way to get a transporter working.”

Nodding, Malcolm agreed. Ten hours ago, this Minshara-class planet appeared on the long-range scanners. The Captain ordered _Enterprise_ to investigate. Sub-Commander T’Pol could not account for the interference with their short-range scanners. Now parked in orbit, evidence of a once thriving civilization on each of the twelve contents intrigued the crew. The Captain, in the spirit of exploration, ordered Shuttle Pod One readied and had every intention of being on the away team. His tactical officer objected, quoting regulations, as he had done on every away mission since _Enterprise_ left spacedoc.

“You know, Captain,” Trip, standing beside Malcolm’s station, added an extra drawl to his southern twang, “this might be a job for your Chief Engineer. Those power emanations are intriguing. Who knows what technology the previous inhabitants might have left down there. Once we’ve checked it out, maybe the entire crew can partake in a little R and R.”

The Captain turned in his chair, giving Commander Tucker a hard glare, then nodded. Lt. Reed let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Hoshi, accompany Trip and Malcolm. I’m sure they’ll need your help translating whatever language this species used.”

“Shuttle Pod One to _Enterprise_ , come in _Enterprise_ ,” Hoshi’s soft voice broke into Lt. Reed’s recollection.

“We’re well inside the Mesosphere,” Malcolm stated.

Nodding, Ensign Sato tried again. This time her replacement answered the call. “Lock on to Commander Tucker’s com signal and transport him up,” she stated, her tone sharp and demanding.

“Just a minute, Hoshi,” the Captain sounded unimpressed.

Over the open com, T’Pol could be heard informing the bridge crew of an impending antimatter explosion. A flurry of words, engineering reporting that the transporter was still off line due to the interference but they’d try. Seconds later, a crewman reported they were unable to establish a lock.

“Is Trip still on the planet?” Demanded the Captain at the same instant the antimatter containment unit failed.

In slow motion, the bridge crew witnessed the reaction on the main view screen. Starting at the landing site, a wave of pure energy radiated into the atmosphere. When it reached the shuttle pod, the little vessel rocked. Inside, Malcolm attempted to hold her steady. He didn’t have the same level of training as Travis or the Captain. His piloting skills were adequate but not exceptional. Within seconds the vessel was dead and floating in open space, pushed outward by the force of the explosion.

“Travis, set a course for the shuttle pod,” Archer ordered, jumping out of his chair and striding over to the science station. “T’Pol?” the name was a question.

Although Vulcan’s strive to supress their emotions and the First Officer’s face remained impassive, when she shook her head, an air of melancholy surrounded her. “The entire continent has been obliterated.”

Turning towards the display, Jonathan Archer could see the creator where land used to be. The ocean rushed in to fill the void. Within two minutes, it was as if there had never been more than a very large atoll at the site. No one needed to say the words. There would be no survivors.

“You have the bridge, Sub-Commander,” Archer voice almost broke with restrained emotion. “I’m going to meet the what remains of the away team. Mr. Mayweather, grapple shuttle pod one into her bay when you’re in range.”

Silence pervaded the space as the Captain headed for the turbolift. Several sets of eyes followed their fearless leader, watching his ramrod straight posture. No one was ignorant of the friendship between the Captain and Chief Engineer. Rumour had it, they’d known each other eight years before _Enterprise_ left Earth.

Returning to their duty, they’d have to wait until Lt. Reed and Ensign Sato were back on board to find out what happened on the planet. Jon, on the other hand, ran agitated fingers through his hair as the lift descended five decks. In the months they’d been out here, exploring, there had been several close calls, not to mention that whole pregnancy thing. But, at the end of the day, Trip always came back.

Unable to think about a future without his best friend, Jon held back his emotions by a thread. Striding into the shuttle bay, the red light over the door stated the little vessel hadn’t docked. It seemed to take forever before that light turned green. In the intervening minute’s, Captain Archer anxiety grew. Finally able to enter the bay, he met Lt. Malcolm Reed at the top of the stairs.

The sadness in the tactical officer’s eye told its own story. When Malcolm reached into his fatigue pocket and pulled out a chain, Jon’s legs gave out. Still, he had to feel the symbol, hold it in his hand. More delicately than Jonathan Archer though possible, Lt. Reed placed the chain onto his palm.

“He said you’d understand,” his voice uneven, Malcolm felt the tears welling in his eyes. Not only for his lost friend, but the strong man before him, literally brought to his knees. “Commander Tucker remained behind, Sir, to ensure we had time to escape.”

Nodding his understanding, Jon could only say, “dismissed.” He didn’t watch Lt. Reed leave, ushering Hoshi before him with more than a little effort. The Communications Officer obviously didn’t understand what was going on or that Captain Archer needed a few minutes alone. Opening his palm, he looked at the pendant hanging from the chain, focused on it. Half a heart. The other half dangled from an identical chain around his neck. The date of their commitment ceremony engraved on both parts.

* * *

“From what I managed to understand,” Hoshi gave her report with red rimed eyes, “each continent state was ruled independently. They had their own dialect and customs, with an over arching planet wide government. Every person could read and write a standard language, which is the one I managed to interpret.”

“Trip,” Jon swallowed the bile threatening to rise up from his stomach, “though you’d set of a silent alarm.”

“Yes, Sir,” Malcom responded. “Initially we scouted the area outside the cave, finding a sample of written language. Ensign Sato recognised it’s form.”

“It is loosly related to Denobulan,” Hoshi interrupted, “which gave me enough context to understand the sign marked the city boundaries.”

“Denobulan?” Phlox questioned.

“It would be like saying Chinese resembles Japanese,” Hoshi clarified. “They come from the same root but broke off over a millennium ago.”

“We followed the marker’s and found the cave,” Malcolm took the briefing back with a withering look at Hoshi and Phlox. “Apparently, it was the entry to their underground city. The building at the mouth were badly eroded by time and weather. Fifty meters inside we found a sturdier structure blocking any further exploration. I believe it had once been the city’s gate. As we approached, lights ignited and the hum of power conduits could be heard. Commander Tucker dived under one of the consoles the moment it became active, wondering how the equipment could still be viable. Ensign Sato started to translate the symbols. We had been in the building less than one minute when Commander Tucker ordered us back to the shuttle pod. He believed we had set of an alarm which lead to an antimatter cascade failure.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Archer stated. “Hoshi, did you get anything…useful.”

The Captain’s hesitation was felt by the senior staff.

“More a feeling,” the young woman stated tentatively. “Their technology appeared to be at about the same level as our own, but I don’t think the twelve, tribes, for want of a better word, really got along that well.”

“You said they had a standardised language?” Jon ensured he understood.

“Yes, Sir, but,” Hoshi played for time. She needed to put her feelings into words. “I would have expected the official documents to be in standard, like the sign.”

“They weren’t?” T’Pol allowed an eyebrow to rise.

“No,” Ensign Sato responded. "It was another language entirely."

“Then it appears we have managed to stumble on a facility that should have remained concealed,” T’Pol theorised. “I estimate the building at the entrance to the cave had been abandoned eight hundred years ago. It is possible it was protected while the remainder of the city has perished over time.”

“Make sense,” Jon agreed, his eyes on the PAD before him. He couldn’t bring himself to face his crew. The ache in his heart to raw. After Sato and Reed had been checked out by Phlox and deemed fit for duty, the Captain called this meeting.

“Are we to continue our exploration of this planet?” T’Pol asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Malcolm stood, his tone deadly. “We don’t know if there are any other traps down there.”

“Enough,” Archer stood abruptly. Finally meeting the eyes of each and every person around the table, he sighed. “One death is enough. Travis, set a course away from here. T’Pol, I’ll be leading Trip’s memorial service, after I’ve contacted his parents and Starfleet. Until then, you have the bridge. Dismissed.”

Holding back, Malcolm Reed approached cautiously. “Sir,” he started.

“I said dismissed,” Archer barked.

“With all due respect, Sir,” Malcolm tried again, “you need to get this out. How long were you married?”

That brought a feral smile to Jon lips. “We weren’t. Trip’s parents were old fashioned and didn’t believe in two men marrying. He talked them into a commitment ceremony, where we swapped half a heart, swearing to wear them until death parted us, and beyond. That’s why Trip gave this to you.” Pulling the chain from his pocket, Archer let it dangle from his fingers. Catching the light, the platinum object shone as it slowly turned.

“He knew there wouldn’t be anything left of him,” Malcolm gasped. "He wanted you to have something to remind you."

“That’s Trip's way,” Jon smiled sadly, throwing the chain in the air and catching it before placing it around his neck to join its mate already warmed by his body heat.

“How long?” Now he had the Captain talking, Malcolm knew he had to keep him speaking so he could start along the road to grief.

“I knew the moment I met him,” Jon’s eyes became fixed on a point on the wall opposite and turned glassy. “He came down the stairs of the NX beta, cursing the Vulcan’s, but he had a reputation. It took Trip two years of dating every person that came within his sphere before he appreciated what we could have. I knew the moment he realised. New Years Eve ’45. We were dancing, he grabbed me and said, ‘hell, Jon, I been celibate for six months hoping you’d notice how hard I’ve been trying to impress you. I think I proved something. Now, are you going to let me take you home and fuck your brains out?’. Not subtle, was my Trip.”

That’s when the tears finally fell. Crossing his arms on the table, Jonathan Archer allowed his head to rest for a moment. He was the Captain, strong, vital, fearless, but this, this he couldn’t cope with. He knew it was a possibility when they received they assignment to _Enterprise_. He just hadn’t expected it to occur so soon after leaving Earth.

“We were supposed to explore the galaxy together,” the heart retching words issued in a mournful tone. “Our relationship was the worst kept secret in Starfleet. Everyone knew and ignored it.”

Silently moving towards his Captain, Malcolm placed a hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t have any idea,” he confessed.

“I made Trip promise to keep it professional before we shipped out,” Jon lifted tear stained eyes. “I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Aye, Sir,” Malcolm agreed.

Watching the man before him pick up the shattered pieced of his heart, by the time Captain Archer stepped out of the situation room door, no one would guess his lost his lover of six years.

* * *

“Where the hell am I,” Commander Tucker looked around the white walled prison with intense lights. Only to be greeted with silence.

“So, you saved me from an antimatter explosion,” Trip stated acidly. “I guess I owe you for that. I just want to know why?”

Silence.

“Look, are you trying to work out my language, cause we sure would be in the same situation,” Commander Tucker stood, hands on hips and feet shoulder width apart. “I guess I should just keep talking, then maybe you might answer back.”

Fifteen minutes later, his voice hoarse, Trip sank to the ground. His back against the wall, he noticed a movement across the cell. Something slid out from the wall.

“A bed?” he asked. “What about water, food, somewhere to relieve myself. That’s kinda’ getting urgent.”

Waiting and watching, a door opened. Standing, Tucker went to explore, only to find a courtyard. The sun shone down on the grass, bluer in hue than on Earth. Walls, straight and high surrounded the space. The slightly orange sun reflected off the white concrete surface, warming the area. There didn’t look like a toilet or shower anywhere.

“Alright,” Trip called into the sky, “what am I supposed to do now? Pee on the grass? What about a number two?”

Silence.

Sighing, Trip emptied his bladder and went back inside. In his absence cubes, resembling cheese in texture but purple in colour appeared on a table. Beside it was a beaker of liquid.

“Well, at least water looks like water,” he mumbled. Taking a tentative sniff, it was odourless. However, a sip uncovered the taste to be barely palatable. Unsure if he’d receive any more, Trip forced himself to drink several mouthfuls before turning to the food. “Not bad, but Varity would be nice. Jon always said the way to my heart was through my stomach.”

Silence.

“I guess, now that I’ve been feed and watered, it’s time for bed,” Trip glanced around the space once again. The door to outside remained open, giving him hope. Taking off his coveralls and undershirt, he lay down on the bed in his skivvies feeling the loss of his commitment pendant. “Hey, would you mind turning the lights down. A guy has got to get some shut eye after a hard day’s work. Besides, I’m not sure what you have in store for me tomorrow.”

Much to his surprise, the lights dimmed. When the door to the courtyard closed, Trip once again called out, “I hope you’ll open that if I need to use the bathroom during the night.”

“Of course, Commander,” a mechanical voice told him. “All you have to do is ask.”

“What if I ask you to transport me back to my ship?” he demanded.

“That is not possible at this time,” the voice answered.

“Well, when will it be possible?” Trip asked sardonically. “I’d kind of like to let the Captain know I’m alive.”

“Your ship broke orbit one hour and twenty-seven minutes ago,” came the response.

“How about you contact them,” Trip was getting angry now, “call signs _Enterprise_. Jonathan Archer is the captain. I’m sure he’d be real glad to hear from me.”

“Channel open,” the machine answered.

“Just like that,” Trip asked rhetorically. “You’re keeping me here, as a prisoner but you’ll let me contact my ship.”

“Commander,” a voice he never thought he’d hear again issued from a hidden speaker.

“Hoshi,” Trip shouted.

“Where are you?” the communications officer demanded. “We thought you died in that explosion.”

“So did I!” Trip responded. “Hey, computer, is it okay if I call you Computer.”

“That is adequate,” it replied.

“Great, I’m being held prisoner by a Vulcan sounding computer,” Trip muttered. “Hoshi, is the Captain on the bridge?”

“T’Pol’s called him from his quarters,” Sato stated.

“Computer, why can’t you send me back to my ship?” Trip queried.

“Please restate the question.”

“Okay, let’s try this another way. How did you transport me here?” Trip demanded.

Several second went by before the Captain voice could be heard asking Hoshi if it was true.

“Keep your shirt on, Jonny,” Trip slipped up. “I’m waiting for this dang computer to tell me how in hells name I got here.”

“Where is here?” The Captain demanded.

“Don’t you think I would tell you, if I knew,” Trip responded.

A series of numbers issued from the computer.

“Captain,” T’Pol broke in before Archer could say another word. “I believe they are galactic co-ordinates, corresponding to one of the continents on the Minshara-class planet….”

“Travis, changed course. Trip, we’re coming to get you,” Jon couldn’t help the smile erupting on his lips. “Thank god I hadn’t found the courage to com your parents.”

“They never liked you much,” Tucker chuckled. “Now, I got to get this computer to let me go.”

“The _Enterprise_ will be in transporter range in fifteen minutes,” the computer informed them.

“Is that the limit of your confinement beam?” Trip asked.

“Affirmative.”

“Then, by all means, transport away when they are in range,” Commander Tucker picked up his uniform and hurriedly redressed. “While we’re waiting, perhaps you can tell me more about the technology of this planet?”

“Please restate the question.”

“What is your function?” Trip tried again, forgetting everyone on the Enterprises’ bridge was listening in to his conversation.

“This life pod serves to maintain biological specimens.”

“Just how many life pods are there?”

“This is the last functioning pod.”

“How many were there,” Trip enquired.

“One billion, six hundred million…”

“I get it, the entire planet’s worth.”

“Only one in ten were able to take up residence in the life pods.”

“Why were the life pods built?”

“To sustain the bodies of those who chose the great transcendence.”

“What is the great transcendence?”

“Please restate the question.”

“Trip,” Archer’s amused tone broke in, “leave it. T’Pol estimates the people that lived here were wiped out eight hundred years ago. I’ll meet you in the transporter room when you’re back on board.”

* * *

“I guess we’ll never know what happened on that planet,” the Captain, sitting in his private dining room with Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T’Pol, stated.

“Somethings should remain a mystery,” Trip agreed, not really happy with a lack of closure.

“I believe we should leave a buoy, warning other explorers of the danger,” the Vulcan stated logically.

“Why don’t you go and do that,” Archer raised his eyebrow. The moment she rose and exited, Jon turned his eyes on his friend, partner and soulmate. Commander Charles Tucker had been back on Enterprise all of an hour. Freshly showered, he wanted a good meal and comfortable bed. The Captain was going to break all his own rules, and make sure it was the double in his quarters.

“I know what you’re going to say, Jonny,” Trip sighed, holding out his hand for his necklace.

“I think I’ve earned the right to put this back around your neck,” the Captain used his no-nonsense tone. Standing, Jonathan Archer took his time, ensuring the chain was well hidden under Trip’s black Henley. His hands and fingers lingered just a little longer than absolutely necessary, preparing his partner for their activities later tonight. “Your little escapade scared the hell out of me, Babe. For a couple of hours, I really thought I’d lost you.”

“Initially,” Tucker confessed, “I didn’t have time to think about anything, but getting Malcolm and Hoshi off that planet and trying to delay that antimatter explosion. It wasn’t until I woke up in the white room that it hit me. I can’t promise it won’t happen again, Jonny, for either of us.”

“I know,” the soft tone said more than the words. Accompanied by a sorrowful expression. “That’s why we need to appreciate every moment we have together.”

“Aw, hell, forget dinner and take me to bed,” Trip pleaded. “I need to be held.”

“Me to, Babe, me too.”


End file.
